dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Chevalier armor set
} |supertitle = Item set |icon = Ico_armor_massive.png |image = ChevalierArmorSetTiers7.png |px = 220px |name = Chevalier armor set |type = Massive armor |set = Chevalier's Boots Chevalier's Armor Chevalier's Gloves |material = Varies |tier = 1-7 |armor = 11.50 |fatigue = 27.00% |stats = |notes = This armor can be found at Frostback Mountain Pass and randomly in certain places in Denerim. The quality of the armor depends on the level of the Warden when they are found. |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Chevalier armor set is a massive armor item set in Dragon Age: Origins. The quality of the armor depends on the level of the player. Despite of the difficulties to acquire it, this armor set has bad mediocre status bonus with little to no benefit for Warriors and even outclassed by the rest of the available massive armor sets which could be obtained in easier ways. Acquisition * The gloves can be bought from Faryn in the Frostback Mountain Pass. * All pieces of the armor can sometimes be found in Marjolaine's chest during Leliana's personal quest in Denerim but its contents are randomly generated and are set the first time Marjolaine's house is entered. Note that the armor is the rarest, followed by the boots, and then the gloves, the latter appearing very frequently. The drops in Marjolaine's chest are determined the first time you enter Denerim, and not Marjolaine's house.}} * Shaevra in the back room of The Pearl also has a chance to drop the Chevalier pieces. * The adventuring warrior in the Careless Accusations quest also has a chance to drop the boots or the gloves. * Ser Perth can also drop pieces of the Chevalier set, and can be killed by friendly fire or he may be dead by the end of the battle in Redcliffe. * It is possible to get the armor in a chest located in the Redcliffe Castle vault during the Arl of Redcliffe main quest. Notes * Despite the items' description, the set provides a bonus in Willpower. However, it is probably intentional since the sight of a chevalier in Ferelden is still deeply despised. * The chest in Marjolaine's house in Denerim can yield all three pieces of the set (the save-load method to re-randomize loot only works on 360 and ps3), and it can also drop two pieces of the set at once. With luck, this will allow you to yield the chestpiece and boots. However, it may require several reloads outside of Denerim or right outside Marjolaine's house , both of which require re-doing the dialogue between Leliana and Marjolaine, as well as the fight itself if you wish for Marjolaine to flag as dead for your personal playthrough, costing you time and effort. * Due to the willpower loss and overall rarity of the pieces, it may be preferable to simply ignore the Chevalier armor set, as even with a Warrior Warden, there are only four Warriors to outfit in massive armor, of which there are several sets with stat boosts far superior to the constitution, a total of 15 extra health. The to willpower is even worse for Arcane Warriors, as they will have 15 mana less by equipping this set. Finally, it may be of an undesired tier without obtaining it at the proper level, thus necessitating the armor-leveling trick with the Party Storage Chest in the Warden's Keep DLC. Trivia * If you use a third party mod and upgrade the armor set to tier 9, it looks exactly like Cailan's armor set from the Return to Ostagar DLC without the helmet. Details +3 constitution }} }} Gallery ChevalierArmorSetTier1.png|Tier 1 - Iron ChevalierArmorSetTier2.png|Tier 2 - Grey Iron ChevalierArmorSetTier3.png|Tier 3 - Steel ChevalierArmorSetTier4.png|Tier 4 - Veridium ChevalierArmorSetTier5.png|Tier 5 - Red Steel ChevalierArmorSetTiers6.png|Tier 6 - Silverite ChevalierArmorSetTiers7.png|Tier 7 - Dragonbone Category:Dragon Age: Origins item sets Category:Dragon Age: Origins massive armor